


Day 5

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, why is everything I write so dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Cas thinks about humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5

Castiel was always drawn to the human race. Their growth fascinated him. He watched from heaven as great structures and societies rose and fell, the evolution of languages and technologies, the best of humanity laid out before him. But to Cas, heaven would be his only home.

He then surprised himself when one quiet afternoon while waiting for Sam, Dean asked him a question.

“Cas, if heaven hadn’t started acting like hell, do you reckon you would still come down here?”

“Of course, Dean.” I could never leave you behind was a phrase he wasn’t sure he could let out.


End file.
